


Echo of Memories

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: Keith looks around the sterile room, faces warm like haunted ghosts of a long lost dream he can't quite remember. He can't read their expression, can't decode the wrinkles on their foreheads and pursed lips. For some reason they seem wary, carefully observing his every move."Wh-" he tries, the sound grating on his raw throat. He swallows, wetting his lips as he fills his heavy chest. "Who are you?"-----After fighting with the Galra, Keith wakes up on the Castle of Lions and is surrounded by people he doesn't recognise
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 52





	Echo of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram:  
> • [Part i.ii.](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6_e0LrAbdc/?igshid=1hd6gkb790r34)  
> • Part ii.ii.

A blur of visions.

A cacophony of strange sounds.

Shattering!

Gravity!

A spiralling, uncontrollable loss of momentum and Keith is on the ground, head pounding, blood rushing wild and body weak.

"Keith!" a voice calls, worried and almost panicky, a familiar voice that tugs at his memory.

At his heart.

Then, suddenly, a pair of hands are grabbing him and Keith's vision slowly focus on the present. A pair of blue eyes stare back at him with concern etched between thin eyebrows. 

"Keith!" he calls again, an undertone of relief not escaping Keith's notice.

Keith looks around the sterile room, faces warm like haunted ghosts of a long lost dream he can't quite remember. He can't read their expression, can't decode the wrinkles on their foreheads and pursed lips. For some reason they seem wary, carefully observing his every move.

"Wh-" he tries, the sound grating on his raw throat. He swallows, wetting his lips as he fills his heavy chest. "Who are you?"

A loud gasp echoes through the room. A few of them take a shaky step backwards while the boy before him stares at him with big wide blue eyes, shock and fear etched on his face.

"You don't remember?" he asks carefully and Keith shakes his head, wincing at the still throbbing pain there. " _Anything?_ "

"Wait…" Keith says closing his eyes and focusing on the swarm of images flooding through his head. 

They're too many, all flashing like lightning for him to keep track of everything. There are names, faces, memories he tries to capture but slip through his fingers. He can see all of these strangers there.

Wait, not strangers; _friends_ , _family_.

And then there's...

"Lance!" Keith chokes the name out. It rushes through him like a warm wave of serenity and it tickles his senses awake. 

Bit by bit, the memories of his past come together, fitting like perfect pieces of a puzzle. He lets it all wash over him, basks on specific remembrances that make his heart flip, revels on particular ones that make him ascend.

He slowly opens his eyes, breathing out the heaviness that had possessed his body and regarding his friends. They all observe him, expectant and fearful. 

"I remember," he says with a soft, timid smile. 

Sounds of relief fills the air and breaks the tension, the huffs and exhales soon replaced by hushed chuckles.

Then Keith turns to Lance, who remains frozen in his place. He's confused, scared, on the verge of having a meltdown so Keith approaches him slowly, giving him a small smile as he brushes a bang from Lance's eyes, hands trembling a little. Lance holds his breath the moment Keith's fingertips touch his skin, looks straight into his eyes and searches them, leaving Keith completely defenceless by his intensity. 

"I remember _everything_ ," Keith replies, emphasising his words with the same intensity that seems to crack Lance's hesitancy. 

"Number four must've suffered from temporary memory loss," Coran says thoughtfully. "Maybe a side effect from his Galra genes. To be fair, these pods haven't been tested on Galra before so I'd recommend some extra exams to confirm you have returned to full health."

Lance looks from Coran to Keith, the wrinkles that had frowned his expression finally smoothing. He reaches out to take Keith's hand and interlocks their fingers, tugging Keith forward just enough to bump their forehead together and sigh against his face.

"You really scared me, you know?" he whispers and Keith's guilt crawls fiercely within, his gut twisting with the memory of Lance's shock. 

"I'm sorry," is all Keith can say, so low and ashamed it's barely a murmur.

"Let Coran have a look at you," Lance continues quickly giving Keith a brief kiss on his nose. "Make sure you're 100% before I kick your butt again for being so reckless with these Blades guys."

Keith chuckles, a soothing warmth of tenderness flowing through his entire body and softening the guilt away. 

"Yes sir," Keith replies. He gives one last glance at Lance before the metallic door slides shut, memorising the way Lance looks yearningly at him, his eyes two pools of blue he carves into his soul.

He wonders how could he ever forget the way Lance makes him feel, even if for a moment. The ongoing charge of thrill that rushes forward whenever he even thinks of Lance is enough to power up his strength when his reserves are low. Not remembering Lance and the effect he has on him would be the ultimate death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
